


9-12 Months of Healing

by CaptainAngsty



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, correct piercing care is important guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAngsty/pseuds/CaptainAngsty
Summary: Minhyuk has very sensitive nipples and the reason he was so careful to not have another slip during the Shoot Out vlive was not modesty. Also Jooheon is the number 1 fan of those nipples.





	9-12 Months of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah because people would wonder if Minhyuk has a nipple piercing and I the piercing enthusiast wouldn't jump to write smut about it...  
> Also I had to set this at the start of 2019 because it was too painful to not state how ridiculously long some piercing take to heal and require no direct touching and the Connect nip slip only happened in March, in this house we take piercing after care seriously. 
> 
> As always written in one go so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes or if bits make no sense no sleep and too much coffee are my best friends.

If someone were to ask Jooheon a few hours ago why he was in such a hurry to get back to the band dorm after his first hair appointment of 2019 he would have told them he had an important meeting with the managers, or he had to get ready to film something, hell he would have told them he just needed the biggest shit known to mankind to avoid telling them the truth that mid way through dye application he'd received a text that simply stated 'Go time. ;P' and had to put all his focus on not getting a painfully obvious boner in the middle of a hair salon because he couldn't stop thinking about his boyfriend's pierced nipple. 

He wasn't proud of the fact that he could get off to pretty much that thought alone and had done so multiple times in the previous year, no that pride belonged solely to Minhyuk, owner of said nipple.

He'd been told multiple times that really at the end of the day it was his own fault. That the idea for a piercing only came about after an offhand comment made in the middle of sex, when Jooheon had been balls deep in the older man, one nipple pinched between a thumb and forefinger and the other being abused by his teeth and tongue. Jooheon would argue it was Minhyuk's fault for being so responsive to any form of nipple play, there was only so many times they could replace the tiny batteries in the vibrating nipple clamps and not call it a kink, so yeah he'd said how hot it would be if Minhyuk had a piercing and proceeded to cum so hard from the thought and Minhyuk's choked moans he thought he'd black out. The next day just so happened to be the comeback show for The Connect with the two of them collectively praying any bite marks or potential bruising was not visible due to one unintentional nip slip and the day Minhyuk decided on the perfect way to punish his biter boyfriend.

You see Jooheon thought both his birthday and Christmas had come early when just a week later he'd been dragged into the dorm bathroom and an enthusiastic Minhyuk had lifted his top up to show the shiny new metal bar going through his right nipple. His hand moving on its own to touch the new addition only to be stopped a few centimetres shy certain his heart broke 98% when he was told he couldn't touch until it healed, eyes widening after being told that was 9 long months away. The remaining 2% shattered 3 hours later when they discovered Minhyuk was so sensitive that even playing with just the left one made the other react, hardening to a painful point around the metal and thus creating a full no fly zone of his chest.

So yeah it was totally understandable for Jooheon to get home out of breath and hard as a rock, swinging open the door of Minhyuk and Changkyun's bedroom to be greeted by Minhyuk stretched out on his bed in nothing but an open sheer shirt lazily stroking his own erection in wait. 

With just a quick smile shared he launches onto his boyfriend, lips pressed hard and desperate together before each parts to make way for tongue. Minhyuk is fast to give up any fight, melting beneath as Jooheon runs a tentative finger over the piercing a shudder passing through both as the metal spins in place from the contact. He moves his lips down to the long neck as his hand continues to run over the nub, Minhyuk free to let out breathy moans as it hardens creating a slight resistance for the smooth bar.

God he’s waited for this, eyes constantly drawn to it for 9 months, mind falling into fantasy after fantasy in the middle of performances by the tiniest shimmer of metal under the bright stage lights, jealousy flying every time Hyungwon would run his hand across the other man’s chest through out the Shoot Out promotions but it still can’t live up to the image laid before him. Minhyuk resting in the plush grey blanket, eyes shut and mouth resting open releasing the most beautifully soft sounds, chest heaving as his cock already leaks liberally. He shifts determined to make his boyfriend lose his mind from pleasure as he places a leg between smooth naked thighs trapping the elders cock against his hip. Minhyuk spares no time to buck up, hissing at the newly provided friction before it breaks into a startled moan as Jooheon finally gets his mouth on the cause of his now former sexual torture.

He will never admit to the fact that just getting his mouth on the chest below caused his cock to harden more than he thought possible and what must be a sizeable wet patch to form on his boxers from pre cum but he knows he will never forget the first feeling as he flicks his tongue over the cool metal flanking burning hot flesh. Jooheon brings a hand up to the left nipple, scraping his nail over it. His other hand moves down the arching back to rest on a supple cheek, rolling the flesh in time with stuttering thrusts, letting Minhyuk slowly creep to the precipice before throwing him over.

In one smooth movement he presses his hips down, pushing the others up against him with a firm grasp on his butt. Pinching the bare nipple between his right fingers, biting down on flesh surrounding the piercing and relishes the pleasured scream Minhyuk lets out, voice cracking at the end as he comes from the combination. Every muscle beautifully constricting framed by a shirt barely holding onto the shoulders pressing into the bed, throat bared to the sky to tip the head back, eyebrows pinched upwards in the centre, tightly closed eyes forced to release a couple tears past dark lashes. The image takes Jooheon’s breath away as he pulls up to watch.

It feels like a wonderful eternity before the invisible strings holding him up snap and Minhyuk collapses back down onto the bed, body softening to welcome the post orgasm glow. 

‘Fuck Honey.’

A raspy whispers floats up and Jooheon looks into the slowly opening chocolate pools barely getting a solid breath back into his own lungs when a graceful hand slips past the duel layer of fabric to his briefly forgotten erection. 

He juts forward at the first stroke.

Buries his face into a sweat dampened neck on the second.

Feels the two tiny metal balls against his own chest on the third.

And blindingly comes on the forth. 

He’s not about to be ashamed for not lasting long when he’s waited 9 months for this.


End file.
